Firefight
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Torn and Erol go head to head in a commander vs excommander battle. While Jak and Daxter's life hangs in the balance. Reviews welcome.


Tittle: Firefight

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I asked Santa for Jak and Daxter for Christmas and he gave me the game. I corrected him and asked for the copyright. He laughed and said he maybe Santa and make dreams come true but lawyers are more powerful then him and it wouldn't be possible. Oh well…

Rating: PG-13 (low level language and violent scenes)

Genre: General

Game: Jak II. During the game, when Jak had to go into the fortress to rescue the captured Underground from prison.

Summery: Torn and Erol go head to head as Jak and Daxter's life hang in the balance.

* * *

Jak entered the fortress. He came from the Underground hideout in disbelief but understanding. The Baron got his hands on the Precursor Stone because he threatened Torn he'll kill his daughter. Jak knew Torn cared deeply for Ashelin and would sacrifice anything to save her.

But now the underground agents are held prisoner in the fortress and it was up to Jak to save them. Always up to him, these days.

Jak loaded his Morph Gun and switched it to Blaster mode. He approached the first Krimzon Guards. He took them out swiftly. The alert was high as he made his way through the obstacles of fortress. He dodged Ion Cannons, shot guards and avoided hazards.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large group of guards appeared far in front of him, shooting. Jak dived and took cover behind a control panel. He fired back. The Guards split and took cover behind walls and control panels.

"Come on Jak! We're got to move on!" Daxter urged as the firefight dragged too long already

Jak kept shooting at them. More he shot guards the more they seemed to appear.

"They keep on coming" Jak growled, "It was like they were waiting for us…"

"Aaack!" Daxter yelled as a bullet whizzed by him, "Jak do something!"

"I'll see if Torn can bring some back up or something" Jak pulled out a small radio

"Torn?" Daxter yelled, "He won't help an old lady across the street, even if she was his own mother! How would he help us?"

"I dunno, but we're pinned down here and I don't have enough ammo to keep us that long" Jak shrugged

"Fine" Daxter sighed

Jak spoke into the radio "Torn? Torn?"

* * *

Torn was in the Underground hideout plotting out something when his small radio started to speak.

"Torn? Torn?" the voice crackled

Torn picked it up off the table, "What?"

"We're in trouble" came the familiar voice

"I told you it would be suicide!" Torn growled recognising it was Jak's voice

"I know but we're pinned down here. It seems that we were expected" Jak continued

Torn frowned at the radio and said nothing. Questions swam in his head then assumptions were forming. The Baron probably knew that he would send in someone to rescue the underground agents. The Baron not only threatened to kill his own daughter but set up a trap for Jak or anyone who dared to lead a rescue.

Torn growled at himself. He just sent one hell of a good fighter into a trap. He heard the shooting in the background on the radio and made a decision.

* * *

"Torn?" Jak's called

"I told you he wouldn't help…" Daxter started

"I'll be there. Stay put" Torn's command came through

"…us out…" Daxter finished, "Or he could…"

"Ok" Jak replied and put his radio away

"So, what do we do?" Daxter asked

"Wait" Jak said simply

"That's it? Just wait?" Daxter cried in surprise

"That's all we can do" Jak sighed.

Jak hated to wait in situations like this, but he had no choice.

* * *

Torn hopped off his Zoomer and entered the fortress. He saw a familiar person walking down the stairs on the far side of the room.

"Well if it isn't the traitor, Torn" the man spat

"Well it isn't old skinny chicken, Erol" Torn retorted remembering the name he and his mates use to call him

Erol laughed sarcastically, "You have a charming sense of humour. What brings you here? Want to come back to the military? I know there is a position waiting for you here in the latrines as a Toilet Cleaner!"

"As appose to being a puppet for a Tyrant? You're going to drown yourself in your own ego. Though I don't know what's so good about being the Baron's trained monkey" Torn shot back

"Humph. Insult me all you want but your Eco Freak friend isn't going to get any help any time soon" Erol gloated

"I knew this had something to do with you, but then again you are always on the Baron's leash" Torn insulted

"Make no mistake! Jak is mine and there is nothing you can do to change that!" Erol growled

"What lost interest in me? I thought you wanted to kill me," Torn mocked

"I got over you long ago. After all you are only a wash up ex-commander, who helps lead the fight against the Baron. How pathetic. I knew you loved Ashelin and the look on her face as she sees you fall in this pathetic war, is priceless" Erol smiled

Torn approached Erol and came face to face.

"Well I'm not going to go down easy. I can prove it to you now with a fight. You want to settle our differences? We'll do it right now! Man to man. No weapons, only fists. Unless you want to live up to your name Skinny Chicken…" Torn challenged

Erol gave a gloating smile, "Alright. This should be easy"

"Don't count your Flut flut eggs before they hatched" Torn quoted

Erol's smile turned to scorn. The men watched each other unload their bodies of weapons. Knives, guns, grenades and other devices were thrown aside. Once their weaponry was aside they confronted each other.

"I shall enjoy defeating you" Erol smiled

"Good because I'll enjoy kicking your ass" Torn replied and flew the first punch

Erol recoiled in pain but quickly faced Torn to land a punch at his jaw. Torn stumbled back and quickly recovered. Erol went to punch again but Torn grabbed his wrist and with his other hand tried to punch. Erol blocked him and kneed him the stomach. Torn back away a bit clutching his stomach.

Torn's face grew from pain to anger. He growled and pushed Erol to the wall. Erol felt the metal hit his head. Stars exploded in front of his eyes but he soon focused and grabbed Torn by the wrists. Torn had Erol by the shirt and was banging the commander into the wall over and over.

Erol spat in Torn's eye, distracting Torn for a second. A second was all he needed to aim a punch in his face. Torn was knocked back and still on his feet so Erol kneed him in the gut again and did a karate chop in the back.

Torn felt the cold metallic floor hit him. He groaned in pain as his jaw and stomach ached immensely.

"I always knew you were never cut out for the job" Erol sneered, "No wonder you quit. You were too weak to handle the Baron's scheming"

"No… I refused to help in the Baron's cruelty. I would rather die then help him. It's not about being cut out for the job, it's about having a heart and I guess your ego has killed that too" Torn replied

Erol growled and kicked Torn. Torn groaned.

"Your just weak and pathetic!" Erol shouted

Torn crawled to his knees. Erol kicked him in the gut again. Torn fell to the floor in pain again.

"Wait until I tell my comrades how I beat the 'great' Torn in a fight. How I kicked his sorry self and how he begged for my mercy" Erol gloated

Anger built up in Torn's system. He wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by him. He even wished now that he had the same power that Jak had to shred Erol to pieces. But power or no he will defeat Erol.

Erol went to kick him again but Torn grabbed his ankle and pushed him back. Erol stumbled back, which allowed time for Torn to rise to his feet. Erol growled and went in for a punch. Torn ducked and then he punched Erol in the gut. Erol groaned in pain but his attention soon went to Torn and he tackled Torn to the ground.

Torn felt the cold metal smack his back but his focus was trying to get Erol off him. Erol tried to pin Torn down and in the process they both rolled around the floor punching each other. Torn, with the experience of fights like this from his childhood and in pub brawls, he gained the upper hand. Torn manage to pin Erol down.

"Your not so tough when your ego gets deflated" Torn revelled

Erol growled as he realised that Torn had him where he wanted him. With one swift movement Erol pulled out a small knife out of nowhere and stabbed Torn in the side. Torn lost his grip on Erol as new pain flashed from his side.

Erol pushed Torn to one side and rose to his feet.

"You really are a chicken. You're not even game to fight fair" Torn smirked culching his new wound

"The world is never fair. Life is never fair. What ever world and place you seemed to think we're in Torn, nothing is fair," Erol sneered

Erol pounced on Torn aiming the knife at his heart. Torn grabbed his wrist to stop the knife within centimetres from his chest. The knife shook as both men fought against each other's strengths to determine the out come.

Torn gritted his teeth as he poured his strength in giving resistance to Erol. Erol pushed hard against Torn's effort but being a dirty fighter Erol wasn't done yet. With his free hand Erol made a fist and gave a large wallop to Torn's stab wound. Torn howled in pain as the sensitive area throbbed immensely. Torn's resistance gave way but was reinstated when the knifepoint was just millimetres from the cloth on his chest.

"Give up! You can't win!" Erol growled and raised his fist for another punch at Torn's side

Torn on pure adrenalin and rage gave one last cry and pumped all his strength into his arms to push the blade back. Torn took one hand away and pushed Erol off.

Once Erol was on the floor, Torn whacked Erol's wrist again and again on the floor until the knife flew from the commander's hand.

Erol growled in arrogant anger and grovelled for the lost knife. Torn practically dove for the knife. Torn felt the warm handle and in one swift move the blade came with in centimetres of Erol's throat. Erol was half sitting up and suddenly halted when his own blade was in front of his neck. Both men looked at each other puffing from their scuffle.

"Too bad your going to go now, unless you surrender" Torn offered

"Surrender? I rather die then be humiliated" Erol spat

"Good" Torn smirked

Torn pulled the knife from Erol and with his leg he kicked Erol away. Torn stumbled to his feet grabbed his gun from his pile of thrown away weaponry. He pointed at Erol. Erol rose to his feet and the ex-commander's gun followed his movement.

"Go ahead. Kill me," Erol challenged

Torn smiled and the aim was changed from his chest to his foot and fired. Erol screeched in pain and swore as the bullet entered his foot. Torn walked up to Erol and by the scruff of his shirt threw Erol out of the fortress building. Then threw Erol's weapons with him.

"I rather humiliate you then let you take the easy way out by dying. Your right, life isn't fair" Torn said in triumph

Erol growled as his hands was tending his injury. But then smiled.

"You may have won but by now Jak is either dead or captured. He's mine and you played in my hands perfectly. You always had a habit of falling into traps," Erol laughed

Torn growled as he remembered the real reason for being there.

"Life is never fair" Erol quoted

"You underestimate Jak and most of all me. You're the fool Erol. Knowing Jak he'll wont give into your sorry ass and I wont either" With that Torn turned and the door closed behind him

"Fool" Erol spat

A Krimzon Guard nearby came up to him and helped Erol up.

* * *

Jak emptied the last of his Peace Maker.

"That's it" Jak sighed

"What? You mean you have no more ammo?" Daxter asked his tone in a slight panic

"Yeah, I have no more. I'm sorry Dax" Jak murmured

Daxter was going to give one of his sarcastic comments but he saw the sadness on Jak's face. It was the sadness of failure. Jak looked to Daxter for forgiveness. Daxter looked right back and tried to say something comforting.

"I understand… but it isn't going to help us when we have more _holes_ than _Swiss cheese_" Daxter failed miserably at that.

Jak sighed. He peaked around and saw the guards stop shooting and closing in on their position.

"If anything bad happens, I'm sorry" Jak murmured again

"Will you stop with this moping? You're depressing me!" Daxter snapped

"FREEZE" the Krimzon Guard, pointed his gun at Jak

Jak sighed and rose to his feet and slowly lifted his hands in surrender. More guards came and pointed their guns at the two of them.

"We've got them. Tell Commander Erol" One guard commanded another

"Yes sir" the other guard saluted and went off to radio the commander.

"Erol?" Jak murmured in surprise

Suddenly shooting erupted behind them. The guards turned and went into action. They started to shoot at the unknown shooter. Jak seized the chance and punched and kicked the distracted guards.

With the combination of the unknown shots and Jak's physical assault all the guards were all down. Jak looked towards the location where the shots came from and from the shadows appeared Torn.

"Torn" Jak almost relieved

"Some hold up you were in" Torn commented, "Here"

Torn gave Jak some ammo. Jak noticed Torn had a bandage around his stomach area. He frowned. Torn caught his gaze.

"I met an old friend when coming to save your ass" Torn explained

"Who? The bogey man?" Daxter drawled

Torn gave the orange fur that was no on Jak's shoulder a death glare, "Don't push it. I just saved your squirrelly ass as well"

"What happened?" Jak asked

"I'm sorry. I should have known the Baron would be waiting for you here" Torn said instead of answering

"Did my ears deceive me or did he actually say 'sorry'?" Daxter asked Jak

Torn growled, "You better get a move on before more guards come"

"What about you?" Jak asked

"Don't worry about me. I'll be back at the hideout. Bring 'em home" Torn commanded before turning to leave

Jak watched him go then turned to head in the opposite direction.

"I wish I had a tape recorder" Daxter sighed, "Then I could hear Torn say sorry over and over and even bother him with it"

Jak chuckled. Jak reloaded his gun and continued his way through the fortress.

* * *

**The End**

Thanks for reading. Review if you like.


End file.
